En las sombras
by alsfree
Summary: one-shot. A/U. Dos mujeres, un trasporte publico y una fantasía. Faberry


Quinn Fabray viajaba todas las mañanas a la misma hora en el mismo trasporte, si ya se son muchos "mismos" pero no lo pude evitar, por lo tanto sigamos con la historia. Lo hacía para verla a ella una mujer de una estatura un poco más baja que los demás, unos ojos marrones tierra y unos labios completamente apetitosos, hasta que por fin volvió a verla.

Rachel Berry también hacia esa rutina por esa mujer rubia de ojos miel con verde musgo. La atracción entre ellas es completamente innegable pero hay muchos factores que llevan a que esta historia no se concluya.

**Miércoles a las 7 de la mañana**

R: Me gusta pero…

Q: No puedo iniciar una conversación debido a que me pongo nerviosa tan solo estando a unos pasos de ella.

R: ¿A qué te dedicas? , ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones? , ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Q: ¿Qué clases de personas te gustan? Todo lo que se respecto a ti es que vas a NYADA, lo supe porque tenemos una amiga en común ¿sabías? Creo que no. ¿Qué es lo que más odias? Y la pregunta más importante de todas.

Q y R: ¿eres lesbiana?

Q: el trasporte sigue su rutina de todos los días pero vos no, hoy estas distinta será que tienes otra mirada que no puedo entender, esa sonrisa traviesa queme enloquece y esa manera de sentarte que me pone de los nervios, recostada con tus piernas hacia afuera es una postura demasiado peligrosa, si sigues así en algún momento veré tu ropa interior.

Pero que piernas tan bonitas se ven como para morderlas y saboréalas un buen rato y sus rodillas son tan pequeñas. Su entrepierna, ¿Cómo será su entrepierna? ¡Quiero ver su entrepierna!

Suelo imaginarte desnuda en mi cama sudada y gimiendo para mí, donde yo observo con detalle es zona tuya mientras tú con una voz entre excitada y pudorosa me dices.

R: No me mires de esa forma, esto me da mucha vergüenza.

Q: No te preocupes por esta tontería después de todo es tan hermosa como tú.

Entonces pongo mi boca en aquella zona tan sabrosa y que huele como el perfumé de una diosa porque simplemente es tu olor. Empiezo a lamer tus jugos como si me estuviera muriendo de sed después de andar tanto tiempo sola por el desierto y luego muerdo aquel caramelo tan rico provocando en ti los más hermosos sonidos.

Q: Este es tu punto de placer, déjame verlo más de cerca

Ese es el momento en que te vienes para mí donde me das mucho más de beber pero no me queda otra cosa que agradecerte por ello.

**7:05 de la mañana**

R: ¿Estás bien? Tu cara esta colorada.

Q: qu… ¿Qué debo hacer?Es la primera vez, que estamos hablando.- Yo he tenido temperatura desde esta mañana.- Yo estoy...- Pero me he tomado un anti febril por lo que ya se me pasara no te preocupes estaré bien.- Mintiendo, a pesar de que me gustes tanto. Pero a pesar de todo tiene una voz tan dulce que jamás me cansaría de escuchar.

R: Bueno entonces trata de no esforzarte tanto ¿sí?

Q: entonces aquí estoy de vuelta en mis fantasías donde le digo las mismas palabras que acabo de pensar, pero en esta le muestro un juguete de esos que dan placer y tengo guardado en un cajón de mi armario.

Q: ¿Puedo usar esto?

R: si… ponlo dentro de mi quiero sentirme bien junto a ti.

Q: Siempre he tenido esto guardado para poder usarlo contigo.

R: ¿En serio? Por alguna razón eso me alegra demasiado.

Q: Entonces entro en ella mientras la siento retorcerse por la sensación de tener algo nuevo dentro de ella- Ya está dentro, y tu estas tan húmeda- Es cuando no lo resisto más por lo que empiezo a mover mi cadera a un ritmo casi frenético, entro en ella y salgo como si fuera el fin del mundo y la salvación estuviera en su húmeda y deliciosa vagina.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

R: me… siento… muy… bi…bien, sigue por favor.

Q: Mira es como si estuviéramos conectadas, cuando más nos movemos, nuestros fluidos más se mezclan.- Le subo su pierna a mi hombre mientras acaricio su pecho izquierdo por dios que hermosos son, su pezón se puso tan duro que te dan ganas de lamerlo morderlo y succionarlo para ablandarlo. Primero paso mi lengua por su aureola para después hacer aquello que pensé y vuelvo a entrar en ella con brusquedad necesito sentirla entregada a mí en su totalidad y sus expresiones no calman mucho a mis caderas. -¿Está bien hacer esto dentro de ti?-

R: Si, muévete más rápido.

Q: y lo hago solo porque ella lo pidió deseo ver otra vez su rostro a venirse estoy segura que nadie se lo hizo nunca como yo no presumo pero sé que hasta en mis fantasías lo hago de maravilla.

R: Yo… me vengo… ya no aguanto

Q: y la beso en ese instante para demostrarle todo lo que me provoca para que sepa que ahora es mía y nadie más que yola ver de esta forma tan angelical y seductora.

**7:10 de la mañana el trasporte llega a su parada**

Q: Esto es malo, de nuevo he fallado, yo tengo que decirle algo o por lo menos decirle "gracias por preocuparte por mi" vamos díselo que ya tiene un pie afuera. El día de hoy…

R: Solo hemos solo intercambiamos algunas palabras pero…

Q: Cuando nos encontremos la próxima vez…

R: Estoy segura que…

Q: te diré "buenos días" seré más valiente y volveré a escuchar tu dulce voz.


End file.
